Johnathan Irons
"These terrorists, they'll tear apart this country, son. Tear apart everything we built. Everything I built. I need more time." "Look, after you do what you're about to do... there's no turning back." "You think I don't know what I'm doing?" "No, sir... that's not what I--" "Listen, Stone. Remember what we're here for. I brought you here because I imagined a future. For me, for you, for this entire nation. But know... if it costs any of our lives, I'm hell up to affording the costs." "Because you can always afford anything, don't you?" "Bob--" "No, you listen! You don't know the hell that is out there, how many people died for both our countries, because of how you fucked up here." - Irons and Cpt. Robert Stone Johnathan Price Irons is the CEO of Antium Dynamics and employer of Wiheilm, commander of the Antium Enforcement Troops. Irons is a visionairy who foresees humanity's future and keeps on the run to prevent what he judges worse long-term, even if it means harming people at the short-term. In fact, his determination has even led him to candidate for President of the United States in 2146. He is the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Biography Johnathan Irons was born in 2098, from a very rich family. His father was entrepeneur, and his mother was a chief engineer for the Marine, one of the first to experiment and re-adapt the belic drone technology distributed by Nestor Lozano decades prior. His father greatly benefited from her work, and both funded Antium Dynamics, a company dedicated to improving the robotic warfare to new generations. When his father died in a terrorist attack on Cairo, Egypt, Irons was only 15. He would go under care by his mother, to at the age of 24 assume agency of his family's company. After that, Irons' mother would be diagnosed with cancer and died decades later, much to his misfortune. However, it did not prevent Irons from raising a new family of his own, after marrying to Mara Adkins and having a son with her, Jack Irons. Soon, began the tensions between the Allegiance - a group of several nations united under a common institution - and the Settlement Defense Front - a gathering of revolutionary and terrorist groups who believed Earth was doomed by its climate changes and humanity's only hope was to venture beyond, to clonies on Moon, Mars, and the Asteroid Belt. To provide security from the uprising, Irons funded the Antium Enforcement Troops, a private military and security contract organization that would use Antium's experimental belic technologies, such as the Beetle exo-skeletons, and would be composed of cyborgs and often even robotic troops such as Juggerbots. In midset of the Battle for Jhibuti, John's son made a noble sacrifice to explode an enemy hauler, which saved the lives of thousands of riflemen, including his best friend Robert Stone. Later, Irons would learn of this and, in memory of his son, he would offer Stone an opportunity to join his Antium Enforcement Troops. Quotes Appearances Trivia * As shown by his middle-name, Irons is the grandson of John Price, one of the protagonists of the Battlefield saga after his father, a rich entrepeneur, married to the daughter of Price. Gallery References